Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a storage medium for storing a document management program for processing a document managed by a document management server, and to an information processing apparatus.
Description of the Related Art
In recent document management systems, it is demanded to access a document management server by using a general web browser (such as Microsoft Internet Explorer (trademark)) without using a dedicated document management client application. Meanwhile, the document management server classifies document files by using a hierarchical structure of a plurality of folders. Even when a user accesses the document management server by using a web browser, it is desirable for the user to be able to interactively operate on the hierarchical folder structure. Accordingly, an extension program for operating on the hierarchical folder structure of the document management server may be executed on the web browser by using a Rich Internet Application (RIA), such as Adobe Flash Player (trademark).
In WO 2008/029774, FIG. 9 illustrates a state where a hypertext markup language (HTML) object (an area for uploading) including an upload path to a server is displayed in advance on a web browser. When a user drags a file managed by a file system of an operating system (OS) and then drops the file onto the HTML object (a drag & drop operation is hereinafter referred to as a D&D operation), the file is uploaded to a storage area corresponding to the upload path included in the HTML object. However, a technique discussed in WO 2008/029774 allows a file to be uploaded to only one storage area specified by the upload path associated with the HTML object. Since the technique discussed in WO 2008/029774 allows a file to be uploaded to one storage area specified by the upload path, even if the hierarchical folder structure is displayed by using the RIA, the user cannot upload, through the D&D operation, a file on the OS to a desired folder in the displayed hierarchical folder structure. Meanwhile, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2012-243145 discusses a technique for uploading, through the D&D operation, a file on an OS to a folder on a hierarchical folder structure displayed by using the RIA. The technique is achieved by providing an add-on described by using the RIA for displaying the hierarchical folder structure, an add-on described by using ActiveX technique for acquiring and storing information of a mouse event which occurred in the OS, and a script program described with JavaScript (registered trademark) to relay mouse event information between the two add-ons.
According to the technique discussed in WO 2008/029774, when the user drags an HTML object displayed by the web browser to the outside of the display area of the web browser, an add-in program then generates a drag object of the OS and registers the generated drag object to the OS. Thereby, downloading of the HTML object is performed through the D&D operation.
However, according to the technique discussed in WO 2008/029774, the download target is an HTML object displayed by the web browser. Therefore, with the technique discussed in WO 2008/029774, it is not possible to download a content (file or folder) displayed by an RIA, such as Adobe Flash Player (trademark), through the D&D operation.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2012-243145 discusses a technique for identifying an upload destination folder by notifying Flash Player of coordinates of the position on the web browser at which a file on the OS is dropped, as described above. However, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2012-243145 does not discusses a configuration for downloading. Specifically, since Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2012-243145 discusses a configuration for uploading data, it cannot be applied as it is as a configuration for downloading a content displayed by the RIA, such as a Flash Player, through the D&D operation.